Game Goblin
(small version)]] Game Goblin was (as his name applies) a goblin/lawn mower/video game-themed contestant on the second season of Galaxy Warriors, he appears in the episode "Game Plan". Character History Game Goblin was sent by Madame Odius to teleport the Ninja Steel Rangers into a video game and destroy them. He was first seen in his tiny form as he explains his plan to suck the Rangers into his game and destroys them after enough people play his game, to which they do, he captures 4 of them, and after expling his plane his turning into is true form, the Red, Yellow, White and Pink Rangers morpth and took on the battle with Game Goblin, the Rangers had the upper hand, but Game Goblin had to repower himself, to which after words he fires his Controleer Beam at the Red Ranger, to which he now attacks the Yellow, Pink and Blue Rangers, he then does the same with the White Ranger when the Controler Beam on the Red Ranger wore off, to which after it wore off of her, the Rangers flee and try to hide, but Game Goblin finds them and gains even more points (up to 1000) thanks to the Blue Ranger and all other students in the School playing his game, he overpowers the Rangers but right before he could finish them off, the Blue Ranger comes in and kicks the monster away, tho he now gets hit by Game Goblin's Controler Beam, resulting him attaking the Rangers, the Yellow, White and Pink Rangers attemp to battle Game Goblin as the Red Ranger deals with the Blue Ranger, tho they had the upper hand, Game Goblin cowedly ask the Blue Ranger to help him, for which he does, then after being order by Game Boblinm to steel their Power Stars, he goes all out of the Rangers and he was obn the verge of snatch the Yellow and White Rangers' Ninja Stars, but fortunately Game Goblin loses his power when Levi Weston with Mick Kanic succeed to convince the students to stop playing at his game, which snaps the Blue Ranger back to normal, Game Goblin is then destroyed by Preston Tien's Blue Tornado Strike Final Attack, but then he gains a bonus level and goes giant, the Blue Ranger then summons the Ninja Steel Zords and forms the Ninja Steel Megazord Dragon Formation to take on Game Goblin, tho the Megazord had the upper hand at first, but Game Goblin uses his Controller Beam on the Megazord which immobilize it, the Rangers then summons the Astro Zord and forms the Astro Ninja Steel Megazord to fight Game Goblin, but it too got hit by Game Goblin's Controler Beam which freeze it too, with only one option left, the Rangers summon the Sub Surfer Zord to form the Sub Surfer Ninja Megazord, Game Gobiln then attempos to fire his Controler Beam at the Megazord, but it gets defeclected by the Sub Surfer Ninja Megazord's sword, he then fires the Controler Beam three times, but the Sub Surfer Ninja Megazord was too fast and Game Goblin is finally destroyed by the Sub Surfer Ninja Megazord's Riptide Slash Final Attack Personality Game Goblin's pesronality is similar to that of a game player, he is very bashfull and is always act like he's in a game, despitre this, he is a cowered, asking the Blue Ranger to help him as the Yellow, Pink and White Rangers overpower him. Powers and Abilities Game Form *'Exdrodinary Jumper: '''In the videogames Game Goblin can jump over pits with ease. *'Leveling Up System: As in an RPG, Game Goblin can level up. **'Game Sucktiojn: '''But thats not all, with enough points fromleveling up, Game Goblin is able to suck the Rangers into his game. *'Monster Form: 'Game Goblin can turn into his monster form at will. Monster Form *'Size Change: Game Goblin is able to change from a small digital lizard to a large monster (his true form). Also, after Preston destroyed him, he grew to giant size by himself. *'Exdrodinaty Jumper: '''Game Goblin retains his ability to jump at incredible hights like he can in his tiny form, but at a greater hights. *'Exdrodinary Leaper: Game Goblin can leap at incredible dictance. *'Technology Manipulation: '''Game Goblin is able to take control over electronics; this allows him to teleport the Rangers into his video game. *'Energy Consumption: 'Game Goblin consumes energy obtained from the game points achieved by the players using his game. The more energy he consumes, the stronger he becomes. This was also his weakness as he would lose his controller beam and become basically helpless. *'Controller Beam: Game Goblin's primary ability. He uses his eyes to fire a yellow colored energy beam to control the Rangers at his will. He also once stated that it makes them more powerful then they were originaly, While in his giant form, Game Goblin uses his Controller Beam to immoblilize the rangers' Megazord. Arsenal *'Saw Arms: '''Game Goblin has a set of saws on each arms which can aid him in combat. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Game Goblin is voiced by Jamie Linehan Notes * Game Goblin is the hult of the Monster-Of-The-Week formula for six episodes, as the Galactic Ninjas serves as the primary Monsters-Of-The-Weeks for four episodes, one in a half was focused on Foxatron, while the other one was a crossover. * Game Goblin's costume shares body type designs with both Ripperat and Trapsaw's costumes, particularly the upper and lower bodies. * Game Goblin’s small form is digitally animated. * Game Goblin' voice in his video game form sounds almost identicle Elmo, a charactrer from the PBS Kids show, ''Sasame Street. * Game Goblin has two differint voices, in his videogame form, he has a squecky light pitch voice that sounds like Elmo from Sasame Street, and in his monster form, he gets a grizzly growely voice that sounds like Loki from Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue and Mig from Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. * Game Goblin's growth method is unique when compared to other contestants. Instead of being gigantified, Game Goblin instead grows on his own immediately after being destroyed, with his giant phase being referred as a "Bonus Level", as opposed to the usual Gigantify. ** This is possibly because he was destroyed while still in the game. Because he wasn't destroyed on Earth, the gigantify ray likely wouldn't be able to reach him. * Game Goblin’s plan is not to curse those who reach Level 10 and turn innocent people green, as it was simply made up by the Mick and the Gold Ranger so that everyone can stop playing Game Goblin's game. * Game Goblin saying that the Rangers are using cheat codes is likely a reference to an easter eggs seen in videogames. * Game Goblin is the second Galaxy Warriors's contestant who uses an other way to become a giant. The first was Cleocatra. * Like Spyclops who had turned one Ranger evil, he managed to turn three rangers evil in the same episode. * His video game scheme is similar to that of Demagnetron from Power Rangers Dino Thunder. * Game Goblin's video game form resembles Gex the Gecko, who was from a platforming video game triogy series called Gex. It was ironic that the episode itself coincidentally aired on the second game's anniversary date on PlayStation. See Also References Category:Galvanax's Warrior Contestants Category:Galaxy Warriors